Eye To Eye
by Pricat
Summary: Perry finds his alter self in the gutter hurt and decides to take him to Doofy but maybe he'll learn that everybody deserves a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I've written a few stories about Alter Perry but I'm tiding myself over until the movie comes to our Disney XD in the U.K but you'll enjoy this as it's kind of a story about Perry taking pity on his alter self.**

**Perry is heading to Doofy's place when he hears somebody calling for help and finds his alter self in a gutter badly hurt snd lonely as he travelled to Perry's world for unknown reasons.**

**But Perry thought it bad to leave him so brought him to Doofy.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was evening as Perry was walking to D.E.I as he normally slept over with Doof on the weekends as Phineas and Ferb were doing things with their friends.

Being out in the dark kind of scared him as it made him think of being in the Alterverse but had been getting rid of those memories but he was getting dinner for him and Doof but he gasped hearing a voice.

"H-Help me... please..." it said.

The turquise furred male was following the voice to an alleyway but his hazel eyes widened seeing what was lying there.

It was a familiar turquise furred male from the Alterverse but was hurt and weak and needed help.

_I know he tried to hurt me and my owners in the Alterverse but I can't leave him here like this._

_It just isn't right to leave him._

_Besides I know Doofy can help him._

He then picked up his alter self gently as he summoned his hover car as he placed his alter self in the passenger seat but put the take out bags in the boot as it took off.

* * *

Meanwhile in D.E.I, Doof was pacing the floor wondering where Perry was as he normally showed up on time but Vanessa had a feeling Perry had a good reason to be late as she heard the doorbell answering it seeing Perry enter with his alter self in his arms along with take out as Doof was curious wondering who the platypus had brought with him.

Vanessa knew it was Perry's alter self as she remembered the story Perry had told her.

"Why did you bring him here Perry?

I thought you hated him.

After what happened in the Alterverse." she said.

Doof was curious at this.

"Doofy I need your help.

My alter self needs you.

I found him in the gutter badly hurt." he told him through his translator.

Doof nodded as he headed to his lab with Alter Perry.

Vanessa wondered why Perry had helped his alter self.

"I couldn't leave him there.

It wasn't right." he told her.

Vanessa smiled understanding.

"You're a good platypus, you know that?" she said.

"Yes, Yes I do." Perry told her...


	2. Finding It Hard To Trust

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the critic for reviewing and it kind of explasins in this chapter why Alter Perry came to Perry's dimension.**

**But Perry's a little angry at Doofy.**

* * *

Alter Perry's fluttered open weakly as he'd been trapped in his own mind and that wasn't a good place for him to be but he noticed he was in Doof's lab.

_He actually did it like he promised he would from our last talk on the chat room._

_Perry doesn't look happy to see me._

"What're you doing here?

If you're trying to take over this dimension, forget it." Perry snarled.

Doof could see fear in Alter Perry's eyes.

"He got kicked out of his own dimension by Alter Doof." Doof said.

Perry saw his alter self agree with him.

"Why would you be kicked out?

You're like Alter Doofy's pet." Perry said.

"I-I was tired of being his little pet.

I-I wanted to be good and when Alter Doof heard that, he got mad and we were in a fight but your frenemy helped me out by iyer talks on a chat room and when he heard what happened, he wanted to help.

He opened a transdimensional gateway and I went through it and entered this glorious dimension but was badly hurt so I stumbled into that gutter and had almost passed out if it hadn't been for you." Alter Perry explained.

Perry was silent but in awe hearing his alter self wanted to change but was stunned Alter Doof had hurt him this badly but remembered Doof in the Alterverse was more mean than his Doofy but glad they hadn't met.

"Fine I belive you.

You better not take over this dimension." he told him walking out.

Doof wondered what was up with his little frenemy's cold shoulder towards his alter self.

"He has a reason to be Doof.

I kind of had to fight him and endangered his owners.

Your alter self is a jerk.

You're sweet and kind.

I guess that's what Perry likes about you." he said.

Doof blushed knowing that was true of his frenemy as they cared about each other but knew Perry was probably mad at him.

* * *

Perry was sitting on the couch in Doof's living room late that night watching soap operas again as the Soap Opera Channel had a marathon on but he was getting tired but was still angry at Doof for helping his alter self escape to this dimension.

_Why am I so mad about Doofy bringing my alter self here?_

_I've never been like this except for that jerk Peter showing up and nearly taking Doofy from me but I know it's not like that as my alter self hates Alter Doof but I don't know if I can trust him._

_Maybe sleeping will help._

Doof then entered wearing pyjamas but saw the RV still on but saw his frenemy lying there asleep but he looked so peaceful sleeping but left an note but went into his bedroom.


	3. Rough Morning

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy and it's okay if you got a little mad but it's okay.**

**Perry is kind of feeling bad for his alter self but trying to trust him.**

* * *

Perry awoke as it was early morning but rubbed sleep from his eyes but saw Alter Perry tossing and turning in the pet bed.

_What's up with him?_

_He must be having nightmares but why do I feel bad?_

_He hurt me and endangered Phineas and Ferb's lives when in the Alterverse but seeing him like this is making me feel bad for him._

_Maybe he wasn't lying about wanting to be good._

_Maybe I should give him a chance._

_But I'm not sure if I can trust him._

He then dropped down from the couch and approached the pet bed that his alter self was resting in but something scared him.

It was tears.

Perry's feelings were worse as he was stroking his alter self's head as he began to relax but he saw his hazel eyes open with tears in them.

"H-Hey you okay there?

Why were you crying?" Perry asked him.

"I-I was having sad dreams.

I know you don't like me very much." he replied sniffling.

Perry's heart twinged with sadness as he knew he was feeling bad for him as he brought him a tissue as he blew in it.

"Thanks Perry." he said.

He then saw him fall asleep again.

Perry was feeling a little better but yawned as he curled up in the pet bed as his alter self was relaxing.

* * *

Doof wondered why Alter Perry was smiling in sleep but saw Perry sleeping beside him making him smile.

He knew his little frenemy could never hate anybody, not even his alter self but smiled going to make breakfast and was making himself coffee to wake himself up as he had a few bad dreams remembering what Alter Perry had told him about his alter self but was drinmking coffee but heard the pitter patter of webbed feet seeing Perry there.

"Hey Perry have a good sleep?" he asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I did but Alter Perry needs our help.

He was having sad dreams." he answered.

Doof understood as he hugged his frenemy.

They were making breakfast but Doof was quiet.

He knew Alter Perry's life had been scrwed up.

He then went into the living room but saw Alter Perry awake.

_Awwwww poor little guy._

_He had a rough night but I can relate._

_Maybe we should hsve a little talk later._

_"_H-Hey Doof.

You okay?" he asked.

"No, No I'm not.

I'm worried about you." he answered.

Alter Perry blushed but heard Perry curse as Doof walked into the kitchen seeing pancakes on the ceiling but Doof laughed at his frenemy knowing he'd tried to cook but apparently cooking wasn't an agent skill.

"Awww it's okay Perry.

You can't be good at everything.

But it was sweet of you to try." he told him.

Perry blushed as he knew that Doof was right.

He had a feeling he and Alter Perry were going to have a little talk.

Doof then was putting on an apron as he was helping him make pancakes.

He hoped Alter Perry was okay.

Alter Perry was sitting in Doof's lab but lying on a chair as he and Doof were talking but it was like therapy but he liked it as it allowed him to get things in the open as Doof was listening.

"I feel so bad for you.

The Alterverse sounds terrible." he said.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

He was feeling better about things.

But he wasn't ready to tell Perry about these things.


End file.
